


Savoury [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [22]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Julian Bashir, Sub Elim Garak, Trans Julian Bashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' SavouryOriginal summary:"You’re beautiful," he whispered. Garak’s breaths shook in response.Kinktober Day 22: Praise Kink
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 4





	Savoury [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Savoury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145469) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Part 22 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. 

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoiloverr](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763) · [Savoury](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763/savoury/s-0gYsSkLRNcz)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763/savoury/s-0gYsSkLRNcz)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xno982dbl2sj6pe/Savoury.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145469) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
